Undeads
by EnoraDixon
Summary: Mélanie, étudiante française à Atlanta, se retrouve du jour au lendemain seule. Les seules bouées qui représentaient pour elle l'accès à un îlot d'espoir se sont fait emportées. Il ne lui reste plus rien. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il lui restait la bouée de secours : l'amour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre, lui.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Répondeur : Vous avez 4 nouveaux messages.

**Message vocal laissé le 25 juin 2014 à 16h32**

Mélanie ? C'est Maman ! Je t'appelle de l'aéroport, on vient d'arriver à New-York et nous allons bientôt embarquer pour Atlanta. J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, chérie ! Le vol est prévu à l'heure, tout est parfait ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, je t'appelle quand on arrive, bisous !

**Message vocal laissé le 25 juin 2014 à 16h41**

Mel ? C'est encore Maman. C'était pour te prévenir que nous aurons une ou deux heures de retard, ils viennent d'annoncer que le vol sera retardé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi et ton frère devrions être à Atlanta d'ici une nuit et quelques heures. Bisous !

**Message vocal laissé le 25 juin 2014 à 17h04**

Mélanie ? Oh, je suis terriblement désolée mais le vol a été annulé. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais il ne partira que demain. Tous les vols ont été suspendus et nous devons passer la nuit dans ce fichu aéroport ! J'espère vraiment arriver à temps pour ton anniversaire, si tu savais comme tu me manques ! Je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau !

**Message vocal laissé le 25 juin 2014 à 00h52**

Mélanie ! Oh Mélanie, mon bébé ! Il faut que tu saches que je t'aime, mon cœur ! Reste où tu es et appelle immédiatement les secours ! Je crois que c'est le 9-1-1, ici. Oh ma chérie, il faut que tu saches que… que…. Je t'aime, ma puce ! Je t'aime, je veillerais toujours sur toi, mon bébé, ma petite fille ! Veille sur ton frère, Ian. Sois prudente, mon bébé. Je t'aime….


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tu es venu à moi

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Enora et je suis tellement fan de The Walking Dead ! J'ai aussi un faible pour notre cher Daryl Dixon mais chuuuut -)

Je lit des fictions sur ce site depuis un bon bout de temps : traductions, américaines, françaises et même allemandes. Et je préfère de loin les OC !

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment ce que c'est :

« Désigne un personnage créé par le fan-auteur qui n'appartient donc pas à l'œuvre originale. Il sert à introduire un élément nouveau dans la trame du canon. »

Et bien je l'ai fait ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, à vous de lire… Er de poster des reviews !

#UndeadementVotre

Enora 3

**Chapitre n°1****Le commencement de la fin**

Je m'appelle Mélanie. Juste… Mélanie. Avant, j'étais Mélanie Lincoln. Mais dans ce monde où tout est parti en fumée, aurais-je besoin de donner mon nom de famille ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais l'occasion de me présenter à quelqu'un une dernière fois. Je suis seule depuis si longtemps. Je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment, où je vais. Chaque jour, je découvre une nouvelle « moi ». Ou j'en perds quelques fragments.

J'ai changé.

Les courbes de mon corps qui étaient autrefois normales sont réduites. On peut y voir mes côtes qui heurtent violemment ma peau. Je me sens laide.

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir de la vielle baraque où je dors depuis quelques jours, je ne me reconnais plus.

Mes longs cheveux blonds ont perdu leur éclat. Les boucles légères qui encadraient mon visage de quelques mèches folles sont rapatriées en une sorte de queue de cheval fait à la va-vite.

Quand mon visage n'est pas recouvert de sang séché ou frais, j'aperçois la couleur de ma peau. Fade. Ma peau est d'un blanc fade. Malgré les quelques tâches de bronzages qui apparaissent quand je chasse en plein soleil la journée, ce visage me parait terriblement détestable.

Seule ma bouche fait contraste et garde son petit éclat rosé. Mais une cicatrice située au coin de ma lèvre me rappelle terriblement la triste vérité.

Quand à mes yeux… « Bleus comme le ciel de Provence » me chantait ma mère avant que le monde sombre, et ne l'emporte avec lui.

« Maman… » murmurais-je, les dents serrées.

Mes yeux sont toujours d'un bleu azur. Mais mon regard reste figé, inexpressif. Je n'ai plus personne d'autre que moi à regarder.

Je continue à scruter le miroir qui semble me narguer en me montrant un reflet qui ne me ressemble pas. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que c'est bien moi.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je celle qui survit ? Mes frères, ma mère, mon père…. Tous valaient beaucoup plus que moi.

Mais ce monde les a avalés comme il a avalé mon cœur.

Parfois, je repense aux meilleurs moments que j'ai pu vivre avec ceux que j'aime. Ces moments qui me paraissaient si insignifiants à l'époque…

J'entends encore le rire cristallin de ma mère, son adresse pour faire sauter les crêpes exquises, les « meilleures crêpes du monde »…

Les blagues et taquineries incessantes de mes deux frères, Ian et Jared, à mon égard.

J'eu beau trouver ça agaçant, aujourd'hui, je donnerais ma vie pour ne-serais-ce que les retrouver.

« Ils sont au Paradis, Mélanie » pensais-je…

Certaines personnes penseraient qu'il suffirait de les rejoindre… Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Quelque chose m'en empêche et je peine à en trouver la cause…

Serait-ce mon manque de courage, ma lâcheté ?

Je ne sais pas… Mais je pense que si Dieu m'a laissé la vie sauve, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Je ne suis pas croyante, je suis athée. Mais dans un monde pareil, chaque bouée représente une lueur d'espoir à mes yeux, et prier et la dernière bouée qu'il me reste…

Un bruit m'arracha de mes pensées…

J'entendis des pas… Un rôdeur ? C'est impossible, les pas sont trop rapides à mon goût !

Mais ça ne peut en aucun cas être un animal. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Mél :

Quelqu'un, une personne, était entrée…

Paniquée, je cherchai mon pistolet, un revolver que je m'étais procurée sur un cadavre à Atlanta.

« Quelle conne ! » m'insultais-je.

Je savais que laisser mon flingue à l'étage inférieur me provoquerai des soucis…

Un second bruit se fit entendre.

Peu importe qui ça pouvait être, niveau discrétion, ce n'était vraiment pas un type doué…

Les battements de mon cœur étaient si forts, je craignais que cette personne ne les entendent et vienne me tuer ou pire…

On pouvait tout imaginer…

Je fermai les yeux un instant, essayant de me calmer et de réfléchir à la situation…

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait blesser, voir tuer…

Dans ces moment-là, vous ne savez plus quoi faire, alors, tout objet peut vous aider : un tournevis, un couteau…

Ne pouvant pas attraper mon arc, au risque d'attirer les individus, je pris alors ce qui me tomba sous la main comme arme de défense : un katana. C'était normalement un élément de décoration dans une des chambres où je me trouvais. Je l'avais déjà repéré mais je n'avais pas prévu de m'en servir ni de l'embarquer.

Déjà parce-que c'est très encombrant et ensuite parce-que je ne sais en aucun cas manier cet arme.

Les pas semblaient s'éloigner dans la maison. Décidée, je m'avançai, le katana à la main, vers la cage d'escalier…

Mais arrivée au pas de la porte…

« Alors ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Nan, juste des boites de conserves vides… »

« Prends-les quand mêmes, on récupèrera l'eau de pluie avec ! »

J'identifiai la voix d'une femme. Une femme et un homme.

Apparemment, ils cherchaient des vivres…

Deux solutions s'offraient à moi :

La première était de les laisser prendre ce qu'il trouvait et de ne pas manifester ma présence…

Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait que je défende mon territoire, tel un loup.

C'est vrai, j'avais tellement bossé et chassé, fouillé un tas de maison pour obtenir ces provisions…

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je n'avais pas rencontré de personnes vivantes depuis un bon bout de temps ou si c'est mon instinct de chasseuse qui me poussa à descendre, mais je le fit.

Je descendis une à une les marches de l'escalier, en prenant bien soin de ne pas heurter le mur et de ne pas marcher sur les endroits susceptibles de grincer sous mon poids…

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, aucune marche ne grinça, et je pensais avoir été silencieuse…

Les intrus étaient partis dans la cave, ce qui me poussa à ne pas marcher trop brusquement ou trop fort, de peur qu'ils ne m'entendent…

Je souffla cinq secondes, afin d'évacuer une partie de mon stress qui m'était dû à cet effort et au risque que j'avais pris en descendant de l'étage…

Les voix restaient omniprésentes, venant du sous-sol. Mon esprit les faisait résonner…

Tout à coup, les bruits qui trahissaient leur présence doublèrent de volume, entamant un concert avec ceux de mon cœur…

Ma cage thoracique s'éleva à une vitesse plus que cinglée… Elle allait exploser…

Ils revenaient !

Je me planqua derrière le canapé.

« Rien, rien et rien… On dirait qu'une personne est déjà passée avant nous ici… »

Je frissonnai, me doutant que cet homme parlait inconsciemment de moi.

Le p'tit a besoin de plus de bandages !

« Carl. Il s'appelle Carl. Les pharmacies sont toutes vides. Aucune baraque du coin n'en cache, il nous reste l'école. » répondit la voix masculine

C'est alors que je les vis : l'un, l'homme, semblai avoir un =e vingtaine d'années à tout casser. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux en amande. C'était sûrement un type d'origine Asiatique.

Quant à la fille, elle semblait toute aussi jeune. Je lui donnais pas plus de trente ans. Elle était tout aussi squelettique que moi, mais elle était belle tout de même.

« Ça craint » gémissa la femme.

Mon cœur eu un raté quand une idée me vint : « Mélanie, tu n'as pas rencontré de gens depuis que t'as quitté Atlanta. Tu vis une vie pourrie, pour ne pas dire une vie de merde. Tu dois aller leur parler. Ils t'écouteront, je pense. S'ils avaient des mauvaises intentions, il ne risqueraient pas leur vie pour sauver la vie d'un « p'tit ». » Pensais-je.

Mais à chaque pensée, mon regard effleurait à nouveau le flingue de l'Asiatique. Comme si l'objet me menaçait.

« De toute façon, t'a plus rien à perdre… »

Un point pour mes pensées.

C'est dans ces moments que les expressions « Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » « Qui n'ose rien, n'a rien » prennent tout un sens et peuvent s'avérer insurmontables.

Décidée, je me levais d'un bond. Ils ne me virent pas encore alors je m'avança d'un pas timide, à leur rencontre.

Chaque pas représentait une énorme marche pour moi. Reste à savoir si cette marche conduisait à un podium ou si un gouffre se cachait à l'arrivée.

Un pas, deux pas… Plus que quelques mètres et je serais soi morte, soi ivre de joie.

Peut-être aucun des deux.

Je n'étais qu'à seulement deux pas d'eux, mon katana à la main, abaissé le long de ma hanche.

Une pointe se fit ressentir dans mon dos.

« Un geste, et t'es morte. »

C'est là que je **le** vis.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je préfère encore mourir !

Coucou ! Deux chapitres en une journée, oui ! Même si je ne suis pas si fière du second. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Normalement, Rick ne devait pas arriver tout de suite.

Enfin bon, l'inspiration, c'est comme daryl : ça vient et ça repart aussi vite !

#UndeadEmentVotre

Enora 3

**Chapitre n°2****Je préfère mourir !**

_« Je n'étais qu'à seulement deux pas d'eux, mon katana à la main, abaissé le long de ma hanche. _

_Une pointe se fit ressentir dans mon dos. _

_- « Un geste, et t'es morte. »_

_C'est là que je le vis. »_

Cet homme… Je ne m'étais pas encore retournée mais je pouvais l'observer à l'aide du miroir brisé qui gisait dans l'entrée, à côté d'un porte manteau ébène.

« Je te préviens… Un seul geste, t'es crevée. » me menaçât-il

« Je préfère encore mourir ! » Lui rétorquais-je sur un ton calme mais froid et sec.

Les deux autres jeunes gens accoururent, attirés par nos voix. Mais il y en avait un troisième. Je ne l'avais pas du tout entendu ni remarqué. Il portait un T-shirt blanc, du moins, il semblait avoir été blanc un jour, ainsi qu'une ceinture porte-armes que portent habituellement les flics.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… Oh ! »

La jeune femme fût surprise de me voir. Elle qui avait deviné une présence, la voilà qui me regardait toute étonnée.

A par les deux type qui me visait de son flingue et l'autre de son arbalète, la fille et le chinois ne semblaient pas si apeurés que ça.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient quatre, dont un type plutôt musclé. Un peu trop. J'ai peur.

« Dis-nous ton nom ! » me brusqua le type.

« Pourquoi je l'ferais ?! » dis-je.

Celui à l'arbalète m'attrapa d'un coup sec les bras et en quelques secondes, je fus déstabilisée. Il me reparla sur un ton sec en insistant bien sur les mots, resserrant sa prise, ce qui me fit atrocement mal.

« J'te le redemande une dernière fois : qui es-tu !? »

« Va crever ! » lui crachais-je

Il allait m'étouffer s'il continuait.

Soudain, le mec avec la ceinture de flic s'interposa.

« Elle nous fera rien, si elle avait voulu attaquer, elle l'aurait déjà fait, on n'a pas fait gaffe qu'elle était planquée là, mais elle nous aurait déjà sauté dessus si elle l'avait voulu…

Puis il s'approcha de moi, me regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« Pas vrai ? »

Je ne répondis rien et ne baissa pas la tête pour camoufler tout signe de faiblesse.

« Pas vrai ? » me répéta-il s'abaissant à ma hauteur.

« T'en sais rien, j'ai beaucoup plus d'armes que vous » mentis-je

Le type dans mon dos commençait à vraiment me faire mal. Courage, Mél'.

« Tu veux parler de ça ? » me parla « Mr. Arbalète » en montra d'un coup de tête le sabre toujours à mes pieds. « Vu la façon dont tu le tenais, je doute que tu sache t'en servir. »

« Peu importe si elle sait ou non, tu devrais la lâcher, Daryl. On a beaucoup plus important à faire. »

Daryl… Alors comme ça, il s'appelait Daryl. Il dit alors :

« Tant qu'elle aura pas dit son putain de nom, je la lâcherais pas. »

« Je vais craquer. Il me défonce tellement les avant-bras. »

« J'vais tout vous dire ! craquais-je. Tout, promis, mais lâche-moi, toi ! »

Je vis au contact de ses muscles et à l'écoute de ce silence qu'il hésita, puis, il me lâcha.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, mes avant-bras endoloris.

« Alors ? T'es qui ? » s'impatienta le supposé flic.

Je me releva doucement, histoire de le provoquer, puis le fusilla du regard, ce qu'il ne manqua pas et me retourna vers la fille et le chinois pour lui montrer que je ne m'adressais qu'à eux et non à lui.

Voyant mon regard timide, la fille craqua et s'avança vers moi, me tendant la main.

Maggie.

S'attendait-elle à ce que je la lui serre ?

Je m'appelle Maggie Greene.

D'un regard hésitant et sous l'œil des deux autres hommes, je joignis ma main à la sienne.

Mélanie. Euh… Lincoln.

On se serra alors la main. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Ce simple geste… Celui de rencontrer quelqu'un… Certes, mon inquiétude et ma méfiance demeuraient, mais au fond de moi, je ressentis un peu de joie.

« Rick Grimes. » Se présenta un des mecs en me tendant la main. « Si tu tentes quoi-que-ce-soit, tu meurs. »

Rick s'éloigna de moi et l'Asiatique s'avança.

Glenn Rhee.

D'un signe de tête, je lui fis une sorte de « enchantée » silencieux.

Mon regard se posa sur le troisième individu… Daryl… Distant, froid… Agressif.

Il était habillé d'une veste en cuir noir, une paire d'ailes angéliques lui recouvrant le dos et un T-shirt à moitié déchiré.

Il avait le regard bleu azur. Tout comme moi. Mais ses yeux à lui, ils étaient… prenants.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et voyant qu'il ne sourcillait pas, je m'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui et lui tendis la main à mon tour.

« Mélanie.» Je tournai la tête. « Désolée de… Enfin voilà, quoi. »

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il hésitait. Je pense même qu'il eut refusé pendant une seconde de se joindre à moi. Il ne me fait pas confiance, c'est sûr, mais un simple « Bonjour » n'engage à rien.

Après une longue réflexion, il me tendit la main.

« Daryl. »

C'est Glenn qui brisa le lourd silence.

« Tu es seule ? »

Un premier coup de couteau. Sans le vouloir, il me rappela mes pertes familiales.

« O…Ouais. »

Il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

« Désolé, j'voulais pas… »

« Nan, nan… Je… C'est ma faute… Je mets longtemps à m'en remettre. Très longtemps… » m'excusais-je.

Notre cher ami le blanc s'installa à nouveau.

Je coupais ce silence.

« Vous… J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez des médocs… ? »

« Ouais. C'est pour un enfant » confia Maggie.

« Il s'est fait quoi ? » questionnais-je

« Il s'est pris une balle. » M'avoua Rick en détournant la tête quelques secondes.

Waouh. Dans un monde pareil, je pensais pas que les confrontations entre humains seraient plus fréquentes que celles avec les rôdeurs.

Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Maggie me rassura :

« C'était un accident. Mais aucun organe n'a été touché. «

Comment savent-ils ça ? Ils doivent avoir un médecin avec eux, sinon c'est impossible de le déduire ou d'en être aussi certain.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir que…. »

« Mon père est médecin. » me coupa Maggie.

Bingo !

« En tout cas, si vous vouliez aller à l'école Richmond Hill, laissez tomber. Il n'y a plus rien depuis longtemps. Mais il y a l'école vétérinaire à quelques heures de marche. »

« Vous vivez dans un camp ? »

Tous trois se regardèrent.

« Discutez, moi, j'me casse. » lança Daryl.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, claquant la porte.

Maggie, Glenn et moi restons perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ce type peut être con !

« Pour la p'tite histoire, je vis dans une ferme depuis le début de… tout ça. Rick et son groupe nous ont rejoints depuis quelques semaines. »

Je regardai Glenn qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Nous sommes désolés de s'être introduits chez toi, on savait pas que tu y étais déjà. »

« C'est rien. De toute façon, j'ai rien à me faire voler, alors. » dis-je.

Rick esquissa un sourire léger.

Un grognement nous ramena à l'ordre.

« Merde » murmurais-je entre mes dents.

Des rôdeurs s'avancèrent vers la bicoque où nous étions fourrés.

Je m'apprêtais à défendre mon habitat en allant chercher mon arc quand Rick s'interposa.

« Laisse tomber, ils sont trop nombreux. Gâcher des flèches, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Voilà ce que je te propose comme on est chacun à cours de quelque chose : tu nous accompagne à l'école vétérinaire, tu nous aides à trouver ce qu'on cherche, et on te donne de quoi tenir en bouffe pendant une semaine. »

« Ok. » acceptais-je

Avant que les rôdeurs ne nous repèrent, nous sortions par la porte de derrière.

D'un tour de tête, je regardais de l'orée du bois la maison.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce regard n'est pas un regret.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Altruistes

Hellow 3

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos deux reviews, je parle de floeli et Shadows1399 !

Vous me complimentez toutes les deux donc je poste une reponse communue -)

C'est mes deux premières reviews onc c'est vraiment cool !

J'épsere ne pas vous décevoir par la suite, et si vous remarquez une erreur de frappe/de contexte, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer.

PS : je suis nouvelle sur  .net donc je ne suis pas encore tout à fait familiarisée avec le site.

Autre chose : THE WALKING DEAD SAISON 5 EPISODE 1 EST SORTI !

J'ai eu la chance de voir l'avant-première, et d'ailleurs, j'aurais trop aimée y être (dédi à Sarah pour le fait qu'elle n'est pas pu la voir sur OCS, mouhahahaha !) Je m'excuse pour le chapître précédent, quand ils partent de la maison, j'ai oublié de préciser que Mélanie a prit avec elle ses armes, comprenant un arc, des flèches, un revolver non-chargé et un couteau.

Si vous savez comment modifier un chapitre sans ré-uploader, merci

Bref, trève de bavardage, place à Mélanie ! #Undeadementbotre, Enora

**Chapitre n°3****Altruistes**

_« Avant que les rôdeurs ne nous repèrent, nous sortions par la porte de derrière._

_D'un tour de tête, je regardais de l'orée du bois la maison. _

_Mais cette fois-ci, ce regard n'est pas un regret. »_

« **Daryl !** » appela Rick d'un ton à peine audible.

« Où est-ce qu'il s'est encore barré ? » questionna L'Asiat… Euh… Glenn.

Un bruit dans les fourrés me fit sursauter et en quelques secondes, je mis la main sur le couteau que j'avais inséré dans ma poche quelques minutes avant de quitter ma « modeste demeure ».

« J'suis là ! »

Le chasseur à l'arbalète sortit des buissons.

« Y'a pleins de rôdeurs, faut mieux se barrer, avant que l'autre **tarée** ne… »

On insulte à peine lancée, son regard se posa sur moi. Son visage se décomposa. De la colère ou de la surprise ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là,** elle** ?! Dit-il d'un ton haineux.

En temps normal, je lui aurais répondu d'un « Et toi, **connard** ? » ou « la tarée te dit merci, **bouffon** ».

Mais je considéra le fait que je venais d'être semi-intégrée dans un groupe avec des gens qui semblent nets et que je suis en plein accrochage avec un type de deux mètres cinquante les bras levés et qui porte une arbalète, plusieurs couteaux et un blouson de cuir. Et moi qui fait un mètre soixante-dix, ayant aucune balle à tirer, un bon paquet de rôdeurs juste à côté et un arc avec trois flèches au milieu d'un groupe qui ont ma vie entre leurs mains et qui ne me font absolument pas confiance, sans oublier ma faiblesse au corps-à-corps, alors ouais. C'est bien, de fermer sa gueule, des fois.

Mais au fond de moi, je bous de fureur, et l'envie de lui mettre un bon coup de tête me démange, je l'admets.

« **Okay…** » soupirais-je

Je fis un bon pas vers Daryl, bien décidée à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment et le remercier (bien évidemment) d'un ton sarcastique discret de m'avoir si gentiment appelée « la tarée ».

Rick vit mon geste du coin de l'œil et s'avança à une vitesse rapide, dans le but de me couper le passage.

Il se retourna discrètement vers moi et je compris dans la lueur de ces yeux qu'il valait mieux pour moi que la nouvelle passerait mieux par sa propre bouche.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Daryl, qui d'ailleurs, me foudroyait toujours du regard, et lui adressa la parole.

« Elle reste avec nous, le temps d'un raid, c'est tout. Elle sait exactement où se trouve l'école, alors… »

« C'est quoi c'histoire d'école ?! » grogna Daryl.

« Pour Carl, on est à sec, Hershel m'a demandé de lui ramener quelques bandages pour le p'tit, et pas que d'la bouffe. »

Je détourna la tête quand j'eus entendu ce nom, encore inconnu par mon esprit.

Les grognements se faisaient de plus en plus proches.

« Si tu permets, on t'expliquera tout dans la bagnole, mais là, faut qu'on bouge. » Lui expliqua Rick.

« La bagnole ? Ai-je bien entendu ? J'veux dire, des caisses, j'en vois tous les jours, mais des qui fonctionnent, qui roulent, je… Waouh ! » Pensais-je.

Daryl posa un regard plus que méfiant sur moi et me reluqua comme si j'étais la fille la plus conne et la plus sournoise qu'il aurait jamais vu.

« Vous avez une voiture ?! » dis-je.

Ces mots étaient sortis sans réfléchir de ma bouche, comme si quelque chose dont mon contrôle était impuissant les avait poussés, tour à tour, du fond de mes pensées aux bouts de mes lèvres.

Tous me regardèrent d'un air étonné. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur moi, dont une qui semblait vouloir me tuer, et trois autres qui me prenaient pour une idiote.

La vie est belle.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles voyager en vélo, ou même à pied, poursuivie par une centaine de rôdeurs affamés, j'vois pas trop. » me répondit Glenn

« Bravo, Mélanie, non seulement ils te trouvaient déjà louche, mais alors maintenant, tu passes pour la conne du quartier, enfin, du continent parce-que dans le quartier, il y a plus grand monde… de vivant. C'est cool.»

« On bouge. » ordonna Rick, blasé.

Tous partirent en direction de la forêt. Je pris un grand souffle, soupira et les suivis, tête baissée, sous le regard attentif de Rick et de son groupe.

Durant le trajet, qui dura approximativement une heure, pas un mot se fit entendre. Comme si ma présence les rendait plus timides.

D'un bond, je m'avança en direction de Rick.

Je… Je tenais à te remercier, je… Hum, j'ai pas vu de gens depuis longtemps et, même si ce n'est que pour une demi-journée, c'est de m'accueillir, même si je sais que les relations ne sont pas vraiment…

Mo regard se posa directement sur Daryl, et le fixa, jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde à son tour de ses yeux bleus perçants, où je détourna la tête tel une adolescente mal dans sa peau.

Amicales ? entama Rick

Chaleureuses… le corrigeais-je, jugeant ce mot comme ayant une plus forte intensité.

Tu sais, Daryl est…

Rick marqua une pause, puis reprit :

Il vient de perdre son frère et il a toujours été très solitaire, complexe et très distant des gens en qui il ne faisait pas confiance, ou qu'il ne connaissait pas assez. J'ai connu ça. Mais avec toi, c'est différent, tu n'es pas censé rester et il t'a pris en flagrant délit en train de nous observer. Même si tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaise, du moins, je pense, il ne pouvait pas en deviner le contexte, le fait que tu vivais dans cette maison nous était inconnu.

« Je comprends… »

Voyant mon air pensif, Rick continua :

Ne le juge pas trop vite, tu n'es avec nous que pour quelques heures.

Puis il accéléra sa cadence, afin de me laisser seule, comme pour marquer mon esprit et me rappeler que le lien qui nous unissait n'était que provisoire.

Daryl me dépassa, et s'arrêta à ma hauteur quelques secondes, me dévisageant de haut en bas puis reprit sa marche.

Je passa une main sur chacune de mes tempes, rapatriant tous les petits cheveux qui avaient réussi à s'extirper de la queue de cheval que je m'étais faite.

Je repris mon chemin après une grande inspiration, tenant mon sac à dos d'une main, l'autre bras se balançant le long de mon corps.

Je me surpris à émettre un rire assez, même trop sarcastique à mon goût.

Le voyage se passa bien, pour ne pas dire que les relations et les quelques mots échangés entre moi et le groupe de Rick, qui, je l'avais appris, en était le leader, étaient tendues. Bon plan : Daryl conduisait, ce qui rendit ses regards plus distants.

Je ne m'imaginais pas à ce que ils m'accueillent en bonnes âmes fraternelles, bien qu'ils furent déjà altruistes, mais tout de même…

Nous arrivions à l'école vétérinaire. C'était immense. Comment faisaient les élèves pour s'y retrouver, avant ?

C'était séparé en deux grands bâtiments. L'un devait être le principal, et l'autre un truc du genre la cafétéria ou le labo.

De loin, on remarquerait la banalité des couleurs : du gris, du blanc, comme si ce bâtiment était en parfaite harmonie avec les couleurs de notre monde actuel : triste, sans vie.

Mais quand la voiture s'approcha, des rôdeurs. Il y en avait des centaines, des milliers, peut-être même que la Géorgie entière s'était rassemblée autour du bâtiment.

« Oh mon dieu… » gémissa Maggie, d'une voix presque inaudible.

« C'est faisable, tu crois ? » demanda Rick à Daryl

Daryl lui fit non de la tête, pendant que quelques rôdeurs s'approchaient dangereusement de la Hyundai : la réponse était claire.

Je sentis le moteur redémarrer. Il faut que je leur dise. C'est le moment.

« Attendez ! » criais-je.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Vivante

**Coucou mes p'tits zombies !**

**Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre de #Undeads ! Vu le suspens que j'ai laissé au dernier chapitre, j'espere vraiment que ça va se passer comme vous l'auriez imaginé ! Si vous avez des idées pour la fic', n'hésitez pas. Je suis super motivée pour écrire cette fic qui devrait comporter plus de 50 chapitres puisque le dernier écrit parle de « Mélaryl » se passe après le Terminus dans la saison 5. Autre chose : je m'excuse pour mon irrégularité qui, en rêgle générale, ne doit pas dépasser un mois de non-postage mais bon, je n'ai pas l'ordi quand je veux alors…**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il fallait que je le coupe ici, désolée.**

**Pour Mélanie, elle ressemble trait pour trait à Diana Agron.**

**Merci à floeli, Shadows1399, Emy pour leur review. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. Et merci à Shadows1399 pour m'avoir signalé les fautes de frappe. **

**#UndeadementVôtre Enora**

**Chapitre n°4****Alive**

_« Je sentis le moteur redémarrer. Il faut que je leur dise. C'est le moment._

_« Attendez ! » criais-je. »_

Ce mot m'était sorti de la bouche. Je l'avais crié. Cette fois-ci, je ne regrettai pas vraiment. J'avais juste peur de leur réaction quand je leur annoncerais…

Se mettront-ils en colère ? Seront-ils fous de joie ?

J'allais le découvrir.

Tous se retournèrent, un air étonné sur leurs visages.

« Je…J'ai… Enfin »

Allez, Mélanie. Crache le morceau !

« T'accouche ou quoi ? On a le temps de crever huit fois, là !» me dit sèchement Daryl.

« Je suis médecin. Et tous les médicaments que vous avez besoin sont dans mon sac. » dis-je simplement, mais bref.

Tous me regardèrent d'un air si inconnu que j'aurais peiné à en décrire le sentiment qui s'y cachait.

« Quoi ? » hurla Maggie.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » s'énerva Daryl.

Il tourna sur lui-même, les autres se frottaient le visage, les yeux, comme pour se réveiller.

Daryl commença à marcher d'un pas décidé et dangereux vers moi, mais Rick le rattrapa.

« Merci mon dieu » pensais-je.

Rick le repoussa derrière lui et s'avança à son tour, mais d'un pas plus calme.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Tu veux dire que depuis le début, tu sais que mon fils est sur le point de mourir, que le seul moyen de le sauver est qu'il nous faut ces médocs de merde, qu'il risque de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, que tu nous fais traverser le tiers de l'Etat pour nous dire que tu les as !? Et qu'en plus, t'es capable de le sauver ?! »

« Oui. »

A ce moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait me claquer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Le ton calme que j'avais emprunté pour lui répondre aurait été le même qu'une secrétaire aurait emprunté pour répondre à l'un de ses clients.

Un ton si calme, le sourire le plus niais que j'eus fait de toute ma vie.

C'était comme mon bouclier. Paraître neutre, intouchable.

Mais au fond de moi, j'étais une gamine apeurée.

Il se retourna vers son groupe, pour finalement faire volte-face faire moi.

Mon compte est bon.

« Donne-moi les médicaments, juste ce qu'on a besoin. »

J'eus envie de protester mais la froideur de son regard m'obligea à m'exécuter.

Je lui tendis tout ce qu'il réclamait, paumes grandes ouverte.

D'un geste brusque, il le prit et me dit fermement :

« Maintenant, pars. »

Non.

Non, c'est pas possible. Il ne m'a pas dit ça !

Il marcha en direction de son groupe, me laissant derrière.

« Rick… » dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il s'arrêta.

« Je t'ai dit de partir, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton ami, pas même une connaissance. Tu ne me connais pas et je ne te connais pas. Maintenant, dégage. »

Ces mots me brisèrent le cœur. Il avait raison. Je ne les connaissais pas. Mais les seuls rapports humains que j'avais eux leur étaient destinés. Rien que le fait de connaître des prénoms, des gens m'avaient rallumée, alors que je n'étais qu'une mèche de bougie qui arrivait à sa fin.

Le groupe suivit Rick. Non, cet homme. Le groupe suivit cet homme.

Je ne me rendais même pas compte que peu à peu, je les perdais.

« On avait un marché « ! hurlais-je de tous mes poumons.

Rick se stoppa net, se retourna.

« Je vous aide à trouver les médicaments, vous me filez un peu de nourriture. » dis-je d'une voix faible, brisée.

Bien sûr, je me fichais d'avoir assez de nourriture, je voulais juste avoir le dernier mot. Ou rester le plus longtemps possible avec eux.

« Non, non, non. Mél ! Tu ne les aimes pas, tu te fous d'eux. Tu es juste un fardeau. »

Le leader fouilla dans son sac, en sortit quelque chose et me l'apporta.

« Tiens. » me dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. « Maintenant, dégage avant que je regrette de te l'avoir filé. »

Les rôdeurs nous aperçurent, certains s'avançaient vers nous.

« On y va. »

Le groupe s'éloignait. Et je partis en courant, mes pieds pris dans une sorte de tourbillon, qui me faisait courir, courir.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, je cours, c'est tout.

Je courus jusqu'à semer les quelques rôdeurs, et je vis un arbre de diamètre assez large pour m'accueillir. Là-dessus, je m'assis, les genoux recroquevillés sur ma poitrine en feu.

Des larmes perlent mes yeux. Je me sens conne, sale. J'ai envie de me frapper.

J'ai laissé passer une putain de chance. Celle de survivre. Je l'ai laissé passer. Putain de merde !

Je mis mes mains sur la tête, tapa du pied.

Les chances que je recroise des gens nets, sincères sont maintenant nulles. Je suis condamnée.

En relevant la tête, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Je m'en fous.

Mon regard se posa sur le sachet que Rick m'avait donné. Je ne pouvais pas manger maintenant, mais la douleur que provoquait mon estomac me semblait si insurmontable, que le seul remède valable était de manger.

Du pied droit, je rapatria alors le sachet vers moi, puis fouilla dedans. J'en sortis une pomme. Ca ne devait pas être la plus belle du pommier, mais peu importe.

Je croqua dedans, mélangeant mes larmes salées au jus qui dégoulinait sur mes paumes.

Son goût me parut si amer. Je renonçai et la lança dans un buisson situé à quelques pas de moi.

Le chagrin me rongeait les pensées.

Je laissa tomber mes bras, laissant défiler les heures.

Pour passer la nuit, je monta dans l'arbre sur lequel je m'appuyais depuis deux bonnes heures environ, d'après ce que m'indiquais le soleil.

Avant, c'était tellement plus facile.

Mon regard scrutait l'horizon, laissant défiler le soleil.

_Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, la mort est paisible. Bien plus que la vie._

Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé d'une vie meilleure. De mon ancienne vie. Puis je me suis rappelé que j'étais toujours en vie.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je suis un rôdeur

**Bonsoir, Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dans cette intro puisque je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre tout simplement car je l'ai posté la veille que je poste cet article.**

**Ce chapitre est très très court, mais j'ai voulu le poster dans un délai bref ce qui rendait plus logique.**

_**XOXO Enora **_

_**#UndeadementVôtre**_

_« Mon regard scrutait l'horizon, laissant défiler le soleil. _

_**Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, la mort est paisible. Bien plus que la vie.**_

_Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé d'une vie meilleure. De mon ancienne vie. Puis je me suis rappelé que j'étais toujours en vie. »_

**Chapitre 5 :**** Je suis un rôdeur**

**Un mois plus tard …**

Il y a des jours, je me demande pourquoi je fais tout ça. Marcher, dormir, marcher encore, puis dormir… C'est sans fin.

Finalement, je ne suis pas si différente d'eux, ces bêtes, ces monstres. Nous faisons exactement la même chose : on mange, on chasse en permanence. Nous sommes sales, dégoulinants de sang. La fatigue semble nous ronger de l'intérieur, tel un parasite. Cela se voit dans notre démarche, notre allure. Plus de pitié, plus de sentiments. Notre esprit reste vide du matin au soir. On tue, ou on se tue nous-même, à force de rôder sans aucune source de vie.

Quelque part, nous sommes déjà morts. Morts de l'intérieur. Je suis une personne sans volonté.

Voilà qui je suis : je suis un rôdeur.

Je m'avançais dans ces bois sombres et humides depuis si longtemps. Une heure, huit, peut-être.

J'étais incapable de me situer dans le temps. Je ne savais plus rien, ni mon prénom, ni d'où je venais et encore moins l'endroit où j'allais.

Je me souviens juste que je dois me battre. Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais mon instinct, je le sens, il le désire. Alors je me bats. Mais pour quelle cause ?

A ce questionnement, mon pied heurta une caillasse qui se trouvait sur mon chemin et je chuta par terre, tombant sur mes paumes et hurlant un petit cri surpris. Je me redressa alors sur mes avant-bras, gémissant autre cri de douleur.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais qu'écorchée, mais cette chute représentait pour moi un énième échec. Cette pierre me criait : « Tu n'es pas faite pour ce monde, dégage ! ».

…

...

Ce « dégage » avait sonné avec la voix de Rick.

Je releva la tête, poussa un soupir, et m'asseya. Je jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur mes blessures, aussi légères soient-elles.

Puis je m'allongea. Oui, je me laissa tomber sur le dos. Une voix me disait « Laisse toi aller, Mélanie. »

C'était le moment. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je n'avais plus rien à perde, après tout. Sur un coup de tête, et croyez-moi, je n'avais pas réfléchi. Non, j'avais juste pris cette décision avec la facilité de décider d'aller fermer une porte, ou de manger des pâtes.

Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je sortis mon couteau. Taché de sang, crasseux. Et d'un seul coup, je commença à m'entailler les veines. J'aurais pu me le planter d'un seul coup dans l'abdomen, mais je voulais quitter cette vie doucement, peu à peu et progressivement, comme mon espoir m'avait quitté.

Et les cicatrices resteraient sur mon corps, ce qui prouverait aux gens qui passeraient par-là, même si je savais que personne ne viendrait, que c'était mon choix. Mon choix. Et que l'arme qui m'avait blessée n'était que moi-même. J'étais à la fois le loup et l'agneau.

Peu à peu, mes plaies devenaient plus nombreuses et plus ouvertes. Mes yeux étaient secs. Mon esprit était vide. Je ne saurais dire si je souffrais.

Au bout d'une huitième entaille, je ne pus pas en faire une neuvième. Mes mouvements s'étaient ralentis tous seuls. Mon corps s'affaiblissait. Je m'allongea alors dans la terre fraiche du bois, le poignet coulant à flot. Tout était calme, je me sentais si bien.

Bientôt, je ne sentis même plus la douleur que me provoquaient mes avant-bras. Je respirais doucement. Mon regard se posa sur les arbres qu'ils y avaient juste au-dessus de moi. Tout était si paisible, si verdoyant.

« C'est si beau » pensais-je.

Puis je ne pus plus penser. Tout s'arrêtait. Le mouvement de mes paupières se faisait de plus en plus rare. Puis ce fût le noir. Mes yeux étaient clos**. A jamais**.

_Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, la mort est paisible. Bien plus que la vie._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Renaissance

HELLO J Me revoilà ! Rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre.

**Emy0708 **

_« OMG ! Non non non, je ne suis pas d'accord lol. Aller, envoie lui un ptit Daryl, partant à la chasse, pour la sauver. :) J'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas sauver ton personnage.A la prochaine et .. j'adore toujours ta ff ;). »_

**Ahah, déjà, merci beaucoup ****J Et ensuite, la personne qui va la sauver ne sera pas divulguée tout de suite, mais vous ne tarderez pas à le savoir ;-) **

Chapitre 6 : Renaissance

« _Puis je ne pus plus penser. Tout s'arrêtait. Le mouvement de mes paupières se faisait de plus en plus rare. Puis ce fût le noir. Mes yeux étaient clos__**. A jamais**__. »_

…

…_og, viens m'aider !_

… _qui ?_

…_-fille….al en point… connais….croisé…folle…besoin d'aide !_

… _décidé de __**crever**__, c'est... choix !_

Ces voix résonnaient dans ma tête. Comme un écho. Et il y avait des visages, aussi. Enfin, je crois.

« C'est dommage, Maman va les réprimander, c'est sûr ! Me faire ça à moi, en plus, c'était leur tour d'arroser les fleurs ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard, on doit partir. »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Mes pensées se mélangent et s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit. Je dis des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens. Ou peut-être que c'est des choses qu'on a dû me dire un jour, et qui ressortent dans ma tête. Des souvenirs, des moments de ma vie. De mon ancienne vie.

Alors c'est ça ! « Notre vie défile devant nos yeux justes avant notre mort. »

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si flou.

Je…

**Plus rien.**

D'abord, ce fût des bruits. Cela restait des tous petits bruits, tels que des verres qui tintent ou un coq qui chante, au loin.

Puis mes doigts eurent la capacité de bouger. Là aussi, de quelques millimètres seulement. Jusqu'à s'agiter de toute leur longueur.

Je pouvais sentir mes orteils se réchauffer doucement, puis remuer à leur tour. Il en fût ainsi pour tous mes muscles, mon corps tout entier.

Je percevais des voix. Au début, tout était presque inaudible, mais peu à peu, je les entendais très distinctement.

Mes oreilles, mes pensées, mon corps… Tout se réanimait, d'un seul coup. C'était si agréable, cette sensation de flotter, de renaître comme renaît une fleur que l'on aurait trop exposée au soleil.

Tout à coup, j'ouvris les yeux. Et toutes mes impressions retombèrent et disparurent, comme ça : le fait de flotter, de revivre, les infimes bonheurs que j'eus ressenti durant ce court instant de pur plaisir.

Comme si on me l'avait arraché. Ma vision trouble se rendit plus claire et la douleur revint. **Encore**.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité ou mon avant-bras droit qui me heurta en premier, mais la douleur était là.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil, les mains attachées, au beau milieu d'une pièce qui m'était inconnue.

Contrairement aux bouquins que j'avais eu l'occasion de lire avant, je ne remarqua pas la couleur des murs ou ne fit pas l'inventaire de tout ce que contenait l'endroit. Non.

Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Plus précisément le ciel. La dernière chose que j'avais vu avant de….

Cette question m'effleura l'esprit.

**Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ?!**

Qui… Où…. ?

Trop de questions envahirent ma tête pour que je puisse en formuler une entière et complète et y répondre par la suite.

Soudain, mon cerveau assimila un à un ces critères et d'un seul coup, mon corps s'élança en avant, poussé par une panique endiablée.

Un fil me tira en arrière par l'avant-bras où j'étais blessée et d'une seule fois, je le tira en me rendant à peine compte qu'il s'agissait d'un tube relié à une perfusion et de rage, de peur, de panique et de colère, je fis tout un tas de mouvements excessifs et inutiles.

Hélas, mes jambes étaient encore engourdies, si bien qu'elles s'emmêlèrent et le choc me projeta à terre et je me rattrapa sur mes paumes.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte, après un rapide coup d'œil vers ma blessure, qu'elle était recouverte d'un bandage.

Et que ce bandage était **propre**.

Aucune tâche de sang ne s'imposait sur le tissu blanc. Ce qui voulait dire que ce bandage, en plus d'avoir été posé, avait été changé.

Et que ces gens, peu importe leurs intentions suivantes, avaient pris soin de moi, moi, une gamine à bout de force.

Pendant combien de temps ?

Aucune idée, mais si ils avaient changé renouvelé la bande alors j'étais ici depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un élan et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années environ apparu sur le seuil.

Elle portait un plateau avec un verre d'eau et une assiette avec quelques autres bandages.

Dans la surprise, elle lâcha son plateau et avait l'air effrayée, pendant que moi, je me munissais de ce que je pouvais malgré le fait que mes poignets étaient attachés par des liens serrés.

Je me souvenu alors qu'un canif était caché dans ma basket, et à mon plus grand bonheur, ils n'avaient fouillé que ma veste et mon short.

« Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? »

La femme ne broncha pas, arborant toujours cet air stupide sur son visage.

Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal…

Tant qu'elle ne tente rien de débile, je ne lui ferais rien.

Excédée, je répéta ma question, essayant d'adopter un air plus autoritaire et menaçant.

« Qui êtes-vous, et où suis-je ?! »

Elle se baissa lentement, sans me quitter du regard, et ramassa l'assiette, intacte, et y plaça les quelques morceaux de bandages qui s'étaient éparpillés autour d'elle.

Ma panique s'apaisa légèrement, et le canif qui était brandit dans sa direction s'abaissa jusqu'à se retrouve le long de ma cuisse, toujours dans ma main.

Je soupira.

« Ecoutez, dis-je pendant qu'elle finissait de ramasser ce qui restait, je… Je vous remercie de m'avoir soignée mais il va falloir que vous me dites qui vous êtes ou…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase quand elle partit d'un pas rapide, laissant le plateau sur un meuble qui se trouvait à côté du pas de la porte.

« Super… » murmurais-je entre deux soupirs.

Je fis rouler mes yeux au ciel et m'adossa contre un mur en me passant une main dans les cheveux, et réfléchissant à la situation et à une possible « évasion ».

J'entendis alors des voix étouffées, qui semblait provenir de l'extérieur.

Instinctivement, je me dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la fenêtre.

Je vis alors la femme à qui je m'étais adressé marcher d'un pas ferme vers une dizaine de personnes entourées de tentes. Un campement.

Je ne pus ni entendre les mots qu'elle prononçaient, ni en décrire les visages, mais je devina qu'elle parlait de moi.

« Patricia m'a informé de votre réveil. »

Mon cœur fit un bond et je me retourna d'un saut en poussant un cri surpris par cette voix grave qui venait de m'interrompre dans mes pensées.

L'homme était barbu, d'une soixantaine d'années environ.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? » lui dis-je, gardant le canif caché derrière mon dos.

Il s'asseya sur le bord du fauteuil, ignorant ma question.

Alors, comme pour « Patricia », je la répéta une seconde fois.

« Qui êtes-vous et… »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous êtes chez moi, ce qui a pour conséquent être ma propriété, donc je me réserve le droit de poser les questions en premier. Nous vous avons soigné, mademoiselle, parce-que Dieu l'ordonne. Mais croyez bien que je préfèrerais garder ces appareils médicaux pour ma famille et non pour des gens qui abandonne. Aussi, votre passage sur mon terrain n'est que **provisoire. **

Quand vous et vos amis pourrons repartir, alors je me ferais une joie de vous dire au revoir, et là, vous partirez, est-ce clair ? »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Mes amis ? De quoi parle-il, bordel ?

« Je comprends, dis-je, mais je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler en disant « vos amis ». Je suis seule depuis que tout a commencé. »

« Ah bon ? C'est pourtant eux qui vous ont amenés à moi, me demandant de faire quelque chose pour vous. Si j'étais vous, je les considérerai comme des amis, en vue de ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous, et ce même si vous ne les connaissiez pas. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon territoire, et j'aimerais vous faire part de quelques règles. »

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

« La première est de me remettre votre canif que vous cachez derrière votre dos. Ou alors de le garder, mais de l'utiliser intelligemment. Je vous fais confiance sur ce point. »

Je sortis le couteau de mon dos, déçue qu'il m'ait repérée, et le ferma pour le ranger dans ma botte.

« Bien. Aussi, vos amis vont décider si ils vous rendent vos armes, mais sachez que peu importe ce qu'ils décident de faire, je n'accepte aucune arme à feu sur mon territoire.»

« Mais… » protestais-je

« Nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés sans. Et enfin, c'est vous, et vous-même qui vous procurerez la nourriture qu'il vous faut et où dormir, avec l'aide de vos amis.»

« Je déteste quand ils les appellent comme ça, je ne les connais même pas, et je vais devoir partager un pieu et de la bouffe avec eux. »

« C'est tout, mais je veillerais à ce qu'aucune de ces règles ne soient transgressées. Puis-je avoir confiance en vous ? » me dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésita mais au final, je lui serra la main.

« Mélanie. »

« Hershel Greene. »


	8. Chapître 7 : Retrouvailles

**Hello ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce retard, les amis ! J'avais une immense panne d'inspiration et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de tout écrire. « Brevet Blanc, hda, concours » Je deviens folle, croyeze moi ! Je me dépèche pour le chapître suivant !**

Chapitre 7

_« J'hésitai mais au final, je lui serrai la main._

_- « Mélanie. »_

_- « Hershel Greene. » »_

Mais qui sont ces gens ? Mes soi-disant « amis » ? Et surtout, pourquoi m'avaient-ils sauvée ? Ils avaient dû voir que je ne m'étais pas fait mordre !

Exaspérée, et embrouillée, je m'assis alors sur le rebord du lit aux motifs vieillots qui ornaient la couverture. J'avais déjà vu ces motifs. Ma mère avait la même, sa couverture fétiche. Je me rappellerais toujours cette fois où mon frère lui avait demandé pourquoi elle gardait ce « morceau de tissu ». Et elle lui avait répondu :

« - Parce-que il a une valeur inestimable que seuls les plus dégourdis d'entre vous pourraient la reconnaitre. »

A l'époque, je n'avais que douze ans. Et onze ans après, je n'ai toujours pas compris.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me remémore cette histoire. Sûrement pour avoir la possibilité de m'évader mais dans mon esprit.

S'évader mentalement, c'est la seule chose qu'on nous permet de faire.

Je sais que je me fais du mal. Je sais que je peux et pourrais toujours me relever. Mais j'aimerais aussi pouvoir relever les choses déjà effondrées. Et les souvenirs, ne jamais les oublier.

Et comme toujours, mon entêtement pris le dessus sur ma douleur et ma faiblesse, et me voilà partie. Mes pas s'accumulent, j'avance, lentement, sans but précis, juste pour voir, observer et découvrir qui sont ces personnes, qu'est-ce qu'elles attendent de moi car aujourd'hui, tout a un prix.

C'est impossible de donner sans recevoir, sans exiger quelque récompense. Et ça marche dans les deux sens. Recevoir sans donner est une chose aussi inconcevable.

Je ne critique pas cette règle. Je suis une des premières à l'appliquer dès que j'en ai l'occasion. L'ancienne Mélanie aurait trouvé ça révoltant. Mais pas moi. Pas aujourd'hui.

C'est ainsi que je passe de la chambre où je suis logée à un long couloir qui me fit penser à celui d'un bureau d'entreprise. Tout était net, rangé. Les deux tableaux qui ornaient les murs prune étaient parfaitement alignés, entrainant ainsi une impeccable droite parallèle qu'on eut cru que tout avait été tracé à la règle.

Cela me marquait. Depuis le temps que je sillonne de rues en rues, avenues en avenues, je n'avais presque jamais vu d'ordre. Tout était toujours vagabondant : papiers, vestiges, corps et j'en passe.

Ma main frôla la rampe de l'escalier boisé et je pus alors apporter un peu de douceur à ma chair qui s'était débrouillée pour faire apparaître de multiples cloques.

Lorsque j'atteignis une des premières marches, l'effort me parût si violent que j'eus peine à déterminer si c'était bien un escalier que je descendais ou si je le dévalais d'une seule traite.

Heureusement pour moi, l'ironie du sort fit qu'on me laissa tranquille et je pus ainsi descendre une à une les marches.

« .. et je crois vraiment qu'elle s'imagine qu'on va la garder avec nous et la soigner quand bon lui semble »

Quelques rires étouffés fusèrent.

« Hahaha, voyons, Patricia. Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire ça. »

« Je peux puisque j'ai raison. Et comme tu dis, on ne la connaît pas. Que diras-tu quand elle te mettra un couteau sur la gorge pour nous voler toutes nos provisions, hein ? »

« Elle ne le fera pas. C'est une gamine ! »

« Peuh ! Elle doit avoir deux ans de moins que toi, je parie. »

« De toute façon, si elle tente quoique-ce soit, Rick et son groupe seront là pour se charger d'elle. »

En entendant ce nom, mon corps entier se tendit raide soulevé par mes épaules.

« Rick ? Non. Pas lui. Par pitié, tout mais pas lui ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça ! Si je lui montre que je suis faible, je… Oh, et puis _merde _! Il doit y avoir une centaine de « Rick » en Géorgie.

Mais si c'est lui… Fait chier, je dois savoir ! »

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit à ce moment-là, mais je fis plusieurs bond jusqu'aux voix que j'avais entendu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez ?! » m'écriais-je à peine entrée dans la cuisine.

Les deux personnes de la pièce se retournèrent d'un bond, surpris, et me toisèrent.

Il y avait un jeune homme et cette « Patricia ».

« Bon dieu, préviens-nous quand tu arrives ! » me dit alors Patricia.

« Je vais chercher Hersh… »

« Non ! » ordonnais-je au type. « S'il vous plait, je vais bien, je n'ai pas de couteau et… Je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre une morale. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de… De me dire de quel Rick vous parliez. »

« Il est pas là. »

Quand Jimmy prononça ces mots, Patricia le fusilla du regard sûrement pour m'avoir dit la « vérité » ou je ne sais quoi.

« C'est pas mon problème, dis-je, j'veux juste des infos, parce-que j'ai connu un « Rick » y'a pas très longtemps et il se trouve qu'il m'aime pas trop, et moi non plus. Bref, vaudrait mieux qu'on s'croise pas. »

Tous deux me toisèrent, comme si ils attendaient de voir ma réaction face à leur silence, puis ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, comme si de rien n'était.

Or, il en était ! Et ces manières me firent virer au rouge, j'allais exploser.

« Bon. Très bien, dis-je très sèchement. »

J'ouvris la porte d'un élan, en évitant bien sûr de la fracasser contre le mur, je n'étais pas chez moi et j'avoue qu'un « retour à la nature immédiat » ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

« Hey, attends, tu n'as pas le droit de… ! »

Tant pis. Au diable les bonnes manières ou je sais pas quoi. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai ras-le-bol des secrets, manières, obligeances…. Merde !

Je courus le long de la propriété afin d'atteindre le campement. Enfin, ma blessure m'empêcher de mettre le turbo. J'avoue que je doutais. De tout. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Aller les voir, certes, mais revenir allait être autre chose.

J'arrivai enfin au campement d'un pas décidé. Une femme tenta de m'interpeller en demandant des explications mais je l'ignorai. Je voulais le voir, lui. Lui, ainsi que toutes les têtes qui m'étaient familières.

« Hey, qui t'es, toi !? » m'hurla un homme noir.

« T'occupes ! » lui répondis-je sèchement.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, c'est pas ton genre, Mèl ! »

Une main frôla mon épaule et je me retourna d'un mouvement vif.

Lâchez-moi ! hurlais-je

« Tu veux quoi, au juste ? Tu cherches quoi, ici ? C'est notre campement, ok ?! »

J'étais à moitié encerclée par les campeurs. Bizarre, aucune tête ne me rappelais le groupe d'avant.

Quand je l'entendis….

« Mé…Mélanie ?! »

Je me retourna.

« Je te croyais morte… »


	9. Ceci n'est pas un chapître !

_**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPÎTRE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello à tous les fans et followers de "Undeads" !<strong>

**Premièrement, je voulais vous remercier infiniment de lire ma fiction. Peut-être que je devrais organiser un concours ou un truc dans le genre plus tard, non ?**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas un chapître car je voulais vous annoncer que je serais davantage sérieuse dans mes publications, j'avoue que j'ai négligée cette fiction.**

**En ce moment, avec Noël et tout ça, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, de traduire, si, mais pas d'écrire. **

**Et en plus (Un problème n'arrive jamais seul), la demi-saison de "The Walking Dead" (la saison 5) s'est arrêtée jusqu'en février !**

**O rage, O désespoir !**

**Le hic, c'est que ce sont les épisodes qui m'inspirent, donc je re-regarde en boucle la saison 1. Mais dû coup, je prépare à fond les chapîtres et je les poste tous en février, quand la saison reprends !**

**Je m'excuse infiniment, mais comprenez que entre :**

** Les festivités (Noël, Nouvel An, anniversaires)**

** Le brevet**

** Trois concours d'entrées à préparer**

** Mes autres fictions**

** Le stage**

** L'histoire des arts**

** Les séries (Bon, j'avoue c'est pas une excuse, mais avouez que "Games of Thrones" mérite une place !)**

** Ma chaîne YouTube**

** Un projet de voyage pour un ami**

** Des covers à enregistrer**

** Je ne sais plus quoi.**

**JE PERDS LA TÊTE !**

**Je vais faire de mon mieux, promis !**

**Merci encore à tous les fans, qui que vous soyez, où que vous soyez !**

**Je vous aimes ! C'est vous qui faites vivre Mélanie !**

**Bisous, Enora.**


End file.
